You Found Me OUTTAKES
by ScarletRubie
Summary: They're like deleted scenes from a movie only they're from my story You Found Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, since everybody was so interested in the outtakes I have decided to post them. Don't expect them to be grammatically correct because you will all be disappointed. I only started saving them after this chapter, I had one entire chapter that I deleted, I don't really remember what it was about. Most aren't that great and that's why they got cut, I'll have the chapter number and description.**

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**CHAPTER 15 **

**BPOV(Bella)  
**

**This was the original Over the Rainbow chapter, it didn't work for me**

It was the twenty seventh of December and Jake was having the time of his life with the new toys the Cullens had given him for Christmas. They had proven to be the family they said they would be. I put on some dark flare jeans and a purple V-neck. I pulled my hair back with a head band and began pick up the living room. I found the door to the third room in the house open. It was where all my photography stuff was, I usually kept it closed because I had developing chemicals that were toxic. I found Jake in there with an open album. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" He acknowledged me but continued flipping the album. It was actually the portfolio I had made for college while I was pregnant with him. They were mostly black and white pictures of Fort Hood and the soldiers, other were taken at the Airport where the soldiers reunited with their families. He reached the picture of Jacob. "Daddy."

I smiled. "Yeah, baby. That's daddy, come on let's get you out of here and dressed. I picked up the portfolio and placed back in it's place then picked Jake up and took him to his room. I closed the room behind me.

As I took his pajamas off the phone rang. I picked him up and went to pick it up. "Hello?" I answered.

"I am calling on behalf of Killeen ISD, is Isabella Black available?" A woman said.

"This is she."

"That's great, I apologize for disturbing you in the holiday season but I was calling to confirm your student teacher hours that will begin next semester." I had completely forgotten about that. While I was pregnant with Jake I finished my last year in college then took the exam and tried to do my student teaching but I never finished because I didn't want Jake so alone all the time. "Hello, are you still there?"

"Yes, I apologize."

"I see you have one semester of student teaching." She continued.

"Yes, at Killen High."

"Good, well as you might know that high school is short on teachers and your serviced will be very well received. Are you ready to start on January 6?"

I looked down at Jake, whom I held with one arm on my side. I needed to be his mom again and stop moping around like some kind of zombie. "Yes, I am."

"Good, on January the fourth you may go check out the classroom you will be working in and pick up some papers."

I was really doing this. "I'll be there."

"Have a great New Years, Mrs. Black."

"You too." I hung up the phone and got to thinking, I should change my name back to Swan. I wasn't sure if I wanted to but I felt that that was the start to healing, to really healing. I couldn't do it now anyway, everything was closed.

Now I had to worry about who was going to take care of Jake. "Are you going to be okay, Jake? If mommy goes to work are you going to be okay?" I knew he couldn't really understand me but there was a chance.

"Play, Eward." He replied.

I smiled. "He'll be here for lunch." I assured him. Edward and Jake had formed this amazing bond with each other. Edward loved him and Jake enjoyed his attention. Edward dropped by every other day.

I took him back to the bedroom and finished dressing him up. By noon Edward had arrived. Jake stopped whatever he was doing and rushed to the door. I went to the door and pulled him back so that I could open it. "Jake, buddy!" Edward picked him up over his head and threw him up in the air. Jake laughed freely.

"Come in, do you want something to drink?" I asked.

He shook his head. "How about I take you out? You spend way too much time here."

"Sure."

"Something happen?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You seemed a bit more joyful."

I bit my lip. "I'm going to start working again, at Killeen high. I completely forgot and they called earlier."

"That's good, you get to get out there."

"What about you?" I blurted out

He shot me a confused look. "What about me?"

"Uh…nothing." I quickly said.

His brow furrowed. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay let's go."

I picked up my coat, purse and Jake's bag. By the time I looked up Edward already had Jake in his coat.

We went out to Olive Garden, I loved going there, and they had great food. It was in fact the holiday season and there were so many people there. About twenty minutes later we got a table, it was about two pm. "Okay, I need to know what you were going to tell me." He finally said as we waited for our food.

"Edward, relax it was nothing at all." I insisted but everyone who knew me knew I sucked at lying.

"Just tell me."

"Okay but I don't want to upset you."

"I don't think you will."

I sighed. "What about the army?" His face changed and he became serious. I regretted saying anything at all. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's been two months, I should tell you and my family for that matter."

I wasn't following. "What happened?"

"I…I got discharged."

"Why?"

He ran his fingers through his untidy hair. "I am…mentally unable to fulfill my duties. I have…" He sighed in frustration. "I have posttraumatic stress disorder."

"Edward, why didn't you tell me?"

"You had so much on your mind."

"I know I am not the biggest help but we could've talked about it. I always noticed something wrong with you and I never asked because I was kinda scared."

"Scared?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I went to Jasper's office. I'm talking with one of the doctors, the woman he brought with him to the funeral. I don't know that it's taking the effect that it should." He said shamefully.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I sat across the table from Bella who waited for answer. "Why do you say it doesn't have the effect it should?" I didn't know if I should tell her that the truth was I was…seeing her i.e. sleeping with her. I didn't think it should bother her but all the same I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know.

Julia was a great girl, she understood me and she was beautiful. She was smart and mature. I liked her but what was going on between us was not even right, I was her patient and sleeping with a patient is frowned upon. It wasn't like I planned for it to happen, I was in her office, I was her last patient and she said that he car wasn't working and that she would have to call her sister. I offered to take her home and one thing led to another. I was stupid to let it continue, I was actually suggesting we continue. I was a complete and utter idiot, she knew it was wrong and she didn't want to but I didn't let her deny me. Obviously people make mistakes but I give a whole knew meaning to that.

"Edward?" She asked.

"I'm…well. I'm seeing her."

She scowled. "Is that even ethical?" She asked.

"Probably not." I admitted. "I don't why I'm doing this, I'm fully aware that it's not exactly right. I've just been alone for a long time."

Her brown eyes warmed. "That's not fair, you can't say that. I can't be upset with you."

"You're upset?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I consider you…a very close friend, you always have my best interests in mind and I have yours in mine. I don't want you to get into something that's not right, and it's not exactly a healthy relationship."

"I guess you're right but I really like her." Julia was a very unforgettable girl, she understood why I did what I did. She got me and that rarely happens for me, when I'm with her I feel content.

"I'm not going to judge you because only you know how messed up I am. Just be careful. The bliss isn't forever, things change. I should know. The dating fun is only temporary."

"Speaking of dating, do you know who Alice's is seeing?" I asked. Alice had been out with some guy every weekend for a month. She went out with him Friday Saturday and Sunday, she didn't stay out late on Sunday because apparently the guy has a job.

I asked Bella because she seemed to be getting close to Alice. "I don't even know who my own brother is dating." She scoffed. "I wouldn't know who Alice is seeing. Sometimes she seems like she wants to tell me but then stops, I don't know."

"Jasper is seeing someone?"

She nodded. "Some mystery girl, it's been like a month and he refuses to tell me, he says I know her. Beats me." She said with a shrug.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	2. Chapter 2

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**CHAPTER 15**

**This was Bella's first day at school, but ran a bit too long and I cut it out because I changed **_**Over the Rainbow**_**.**

**BPOV (Bella)**

January the sixth finally arrived. Early in the morning I dropped Jake off with Esme, who very graciously agreed to take care of him. I entered the classroom, it was the last on the right side of the 1000 hall. This school worked in an odd way. Every hall was 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800 or 1000. The 200, 400, 600, 800 were upstairs and the rest down stairs. I doubted there were actually 1000 rooms, it was probably a way to simplify the order of the rooms.

I arrived inside and it was a small room with Apple computers lined up against three of the four walls, there was a darkroom, a supply room, an office and a small studio with lights and props and things of that sort. The room was shaped into an "L" the office stuck out and door led to the rest of the rooms. The teacher was no where in sight, I became worried, the teacher had a first period which was about to start in minutes. The kids poured in little by little and took their seat. They merely glanced over to me and turned their attention back to their friends.

"Are you the sub?" A guy, a senior by the looks of his ID, said.

"No, student teacher actually."

"Then who's the teacher?" He asked, somehow finding the situation humorous.

"I'm sorry."

"We haven't had a teacher for about five weeks."

He was interrupted by an assistant principal. "Andrew, take a seat. Mrs. Black, how are you? I'm an assistant principle Mrs. Jay." She looked over to the kids in their seat. "IDs, get them out, we want to know who you are. I'm sorry about that. We have a strict ID policy. Mrs. Black –"

"Swan, actually."

She nodded. "Mrs. Swan, how do you like the classroom?"

"It's fine." I took a look around and I realized there was no touch of teacher, it wasn't personalized. There were a few pictures displayed, hung up high in the wall but other than that everything was generic. "Where is the teacher?"

She laughed momentarily. "You are the teacher." My eyes widened. There was no way I could handle a classroom full of teenagers. It was impossible. "We are short on teachers and the semester of student teacher is suffice." She handed me a key and a packet of papers. "These are you codes to log into the system and this is the key to your office back there. You'll be fine. There is a copy of the lesson plans you should be following, next door is Mr. Griggs, he is the Communication Graphics Teacher and he teaches one photography class, if you should need help I'm sure he'd be glad to assist. This is a one year class and the enthusiasm is lacked due to the fact that this is one of the two classes that counts as the mandatory technology credit needed to graduate. I'm sure you won't have any trouble, most students know better." She gestured over to the left side of the room. "All of them have coaches. Cheerleaders, Drill Team, Wrestling, Basketball, and Baseball. They will do anything to avoid coach contact. Others just want to increase their rank and the rest you get to see next year."

I smiled nervously. "Okay."

"We have what they call a block schedule. Four classes today and four tomorrow. This is your 'A' day and tomorrow is your 'B' day, on Wednesday it will be 'A' day, Thursday 'B' day Friday and so on. It's quite simple. This class is an elective style class but it is treated as cosmetology, and a sport for these kids that want the credit, that is why you have upperclassmen, the have the room in their schedule because they have all their requirements except for technology, because it is either you or BCIS. You'll be seeing this group everyday."

I continued to nod. "Okay."

"Don't give me that look, you'll be fine." She said in a low voice.

"Okay." It seemed like I had nothing more to say.

"I'll come check on you later, by the way you have no third period, and you have an extra long lunch." She smiled kindly though that didn't calm my nerves. "I'll come by later."

About five kids rushed in right before the bell. "Alright." I took a deep breath. "I am Mrs. Swan, I am apparently the new photography teacher. I take it this is Photography I." They nodded in agreement.

"How about you introduce yourself and tell me something about yourselves. I guess I'll start. My name is Isabella Bl-Swan, I have a one and a half year old son and I've been doing photography since I was in high school." All eighteen of them looked at me curiously.

"Are you married?" A guy in the back row asked.

The brunette girl beside him elbowed him. "Ryan, shut up!"

"I'm legal." He said with a chuckle. "So Mrs. Are ya?"

I tried to laugh it off. "In your case yes."

"Well if you get lonely, give me a call." He said suggestively.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied playfully. "So how about you introduce yourself, you seen enthusiastic."

"I'm Ryan and I play baseball, I'm a senior and I'm eighteen. That's all."

"Who's next?"

The girl beside him spoke up. "I'm Lane and I'm a junior, I am on the drill team." Along with her. Four girls were on the drill team, three were cheerleaders. One guy was a basketball player, another wrestler, and three played baseball. Some were academically higher up on the scale. and the rest were just students. It turned out not to be so hard.

"I guess I should ask what you've learned so far."

Lane, the only girl who's name stuck. "We were learning about film and digital photography, we learned how to use the camera but we didn't actually use it."

"Okay well, let's do this. Does anyone know how to develop film." I asked. Lane obviously was the one who raised her hand along with others. "The kids that know how to work with film meet me in the dark room. The rest will be doing photo editing and digital photography.

I opened my file and found the combination to the supply vault, where the cameras were. I handed the appropriate cameras out, they were to be in the studio. I went into the dark room with the rest of the students and they seemed to know much more than I gave them credit for. The class flew by and I promised the film group that I would bring a roll of my undeveloped pictures and then I would work with the other group. They seemed to like me. My next period was smaller, it was Photography II, they knew what they were doing and I gave them a free reign with digital photography. I had free third period, son I straightened my room out and go out for lunch. I went to see my baby, the Cullens weren't that far and I had two and a half hours, third period and lunch.

I went out for a quick lunch then headed over to the house. When I arrived the door was semi open and I saw Jasper's car in the driveway. It seemed out of place, but I knew he was off for lunch at this time. I walked into the house and silently closed the door behind me. I took off my coat and found Jake asleep in the living room with the monitor beside him. I heard rumbling in the kitchen so I silently walked over, I really wanted to know why my brother was here.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	3. Chapter 3

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**CHAPTER 17**

**Alice's original invitation to Edward for dinner, right after the Julia conversation.**

**EPOV (Edward)  
**

I took her back to the office and then drove home. I really needed to do something with my life. I still had money that my parents refused to stop giving me in the bank and money from the army but I was bored out of my mind, I had to decide on something.

When I arrived home Alice was home with Jake, she was happier than usual, it kinda worried me. "You know what, we should have dinner tonight."

"Okay, why."

"So we can catch up."

"On what? We live together how much can we catch up on."

"Don't fight me on this, you are going to regret it if you don't come. Bella and Jasper will be joining us." She was plotting, I knew that face.

"Okay, whatever you say. I have nothing better to do."

"Are you ever returning to the army?"

"Are you ever going to tell me who you're dating?" She'd been asking me that as long as I had been asking her this.

"Dinner is going to be FUN!" She chimed.

I shot her a blank stare. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am so excited."

"You sound hyperactive, Alice."

She laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go check on Jake."

"I'll come with." Something was wrong with her and it wasn't the usual craziness it was a scary crazy.

As soon as Jake saw me he hurried towards me. "How are ya?" I picked him up over my head. "You are getting so big." He struggled to get loose so I put him down and he walked over to his toy box. He looked back and I followed him.

"Play?"

I chuckled. "Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Ball." He threw it up to me.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	4. Chapter 4

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**CHAPTER 21**

**Another version of the first dance, with another song. Anniversary party. **

**EPOV (Edward)**

Beside us Alice and Jasper danced. She looked up and shot me a meaningful look. I wasn't sure what that meant. I looked at her and I saw her genuinely happy, I was the typical overprotective brother. I felt in the wrong for having such a negative response towards their relationship. A week after I found out I talked to Jasper, I told him that as long as she was content so was I.

I shifted us over to the left and she lost her balance almost hitting the ground. I held her up until she gathered herself. "You weren't kidding." I said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't help that Alice put in a death trap." She looked down at her pumps. "I can't even remember the last time I wore heels."

_  
I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet_

_I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

"Now that wasn't so bad." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You're right despite the fact I almost broke my ankle. OH crap!"

"What?"

"I forgot to get the room, it's really bad and I don't want to be on an icy road."

I nodded. "I'm probably going to spend the night as well. Let me ask Alice and my parents what their plan is."

We walked over to their table and asked. "We were going to spend the night anyway." My father replied.

"Jasper got us a room this afternoon. James and his parents have a room too. Billy left early so he's home. Cousin Vicky, Jane and Heidi were already booked too. Marcus and his wife have a thing tomorrow." I guess we were the only ones who hadn't decided.

"Well you wanna see if they have rooms?" I asked. I took Jake from my mom, poor kid was tired, and he needed a bed.

"Yeah."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	5. Chapter 5

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**CHAPTER 22**

**This was a scene where Bella and Edward realize that Bella's room is taken, it was a plot line I left out.**

**EPOV (Edward)**

He looked through the computer and handed us two cards. Despite my objections Bella refused to let me pay. The rooms were right next for each other. We took the elevator up to the third floor. It was a small hotel, probably about fifty eight rooms but it was the only four star hotel around, the other place a person could stay was way across town in motels and the weather was way too crazy for that. I walked Bella to her room so that I could drop Jake off.

She slid the card in the slot and the light flicked to green. She walked in and I was after her, I saw that there was luggage in the room. Suddenly a middle aged woman appeared. "Excuse me, how did you get in?"

"They must've messed up the rooms, I got the card to this room."

"I've been here since this morning."

Bella nodded. "I'll go check on it, sorry." We walked out again. "I can't believe they gave me a room that's already taken."

"They must have another room." I insisted as we went back to the lobby.

To our dismay there was no rooms, there was in fact a modeling-acting convention tomorrow and all the rooms were taken expect the one I had.

"Ugh, what now?" She asked.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	6. Chapter 6

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**CHAPTER 30**

**This was the original, but it wasn't really getting to the point and I didn't think it was necessary. I actually really hate it!**

"Hey do you mind if we go to my school?" I asked. I wanted to say Merry Christmas to my seniors. I was just getting back to normal and the semester was over. I still had minor pain but it was tolerable. Everything for once was good and this feeling of satisfaction felt so good. I didn't want it to leave.

"Yeah." Edward replied with a smile. He'd finally let loose a bit, he was so hesitant about this and it made me hopeful. The furthest he would go with me was a simple kiss but that was enough for me. I knew he needed time and I was willing to give him that. He still visited his doctor every week, I wish he would tell me about but he didn't.

"Let's go because the line is going to get long at the mall."

He chuckled. "He's a smart kid I don't think he believes in Santa."

"He's not even three, don't ruin it."

He put his hands up. "I'm not ruining anything, I'm just saying."

"In any case he goes along with it, he might enjoy the little men dressed up in elf suits."

He gave me a crocked smile. "Come on." He put his arm around me and led me out the door. "Guess what?" he asked as he locked the door behind him.

"What?"

"Emmett's coming home February 12, in a couple months. He and the platoon are landing here and then they'll go through a one month rest period and they'll decide whether they will renew their contract."

"How do you know?" I asked while he helped me get Jake into his seat.

"I talked to him a couple days ago, he tried calling Rose but she didn't pick up."

I smiled. "I'm glad he's okay." We drove off towards the school where it was now second period."

"Me too."

I eyed the speedometer. "Edward you've got to slow down, I'm going to have a panic attack."

"I thought I was the one prone to that."

I scowled. "That's not funny." I crossed my arms, he took his illness so lightly, like a joke and didn't matter at times. Sometimes I thought that he did that so I wouldn't care but I do, I accept him the way he is, I fell for him this way, I've never met him any other way.

"Sure it is."

"Edward, no it's so not even remotely funny. " I turned my head towards the window, not looking at him.

He reached over and took my hand. "Bell, I'm sorry if I upset you. This is just the way I think, if I were to take this seriously and worry about it all the time I would go mad."

"I care, I want you to be okay. If you need to talk about it, just talk."

He nodded. "I know, you're always offering you're help and I appreciate that but this is something I have to deal with on my own."

I sighed. "Okay but…don't joke about because it's not funny to me, your health is not a joke to me."

He half smiled. "Whatever floats your boat."

By the time we got to KHS the third period bell had rung. Edward opened the door for me and helped me out. "I'm fine Edward, it doesn't hurt that much."

"You had an infection and I know it hurts. I've been shot at and I've had stitches, it hurts for a long time especially when it gets infected and it was big like yours. Your health isn't a joke to me."

I gasped. "No you didn't use my words against me."

He brushed my comment off and took Jake out of his seat. He set him down and we walked up to the front office. We picked up visitor passes and headed to my room. "How do you do it, wasn't four years of high school enough." His eyes roamed the halls filled with a scattered amount of tardy students.

"Well I love photography and I know it sounds insane but not all teenagers are the same. There are a few good ones with promise and with determination. You gotta give them a chance. It's like how you love art and how you love your new job at the Gallery."

He shrugged. "I guess you're right."

I walked the familiar hall that led into my classroom. I saw the sub unsuccessfully try to clam the students. I cleared my throat upon my entrance and everyone turned to me. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Swan." I greeted the substitute.

"I'm Mr. Davis the sub."

"Nice to meet you, I came by to see my students before the holidays and to pick up projects. This is Jake, my son and this is Edward my…." I said nothing after that, what do I say? I wasn't going to push him to his limits, not now.

"Mrs. Swan." Lane walked over to us. "Wow you're alive!"

"It feels good to be alive." I replied. The class gathered round, there were only 13 students in the class.

"Your son is so cute!"

"Oh, dude, you're the guy from the picture."

"Yeah, he sure is."

Edward chuckled. "I would like to see this picture, Bella."

"All in good time." I went to my office and unlocked it. My desk was a mess, to be fair I had left it a mess. Shuffling through papers I found the papers I looked for and quickly went back out to the classroom.

In Edward's hands he held the pictures that were part of the roll that had him and Jacob and Jake in it. "This is a horrible picture of me, I never gave my consent for you to advertise me this way." He said with a chuckle.

I smiled. "I think you look quite nice." We hung out until third period ended and then headed over to the mall where Jake took a picture with Santa, to Edward's dismay, Jake loved it, but to mine he pulled Santa's beard off.

Last Christmas was pretty grim for me. I was so depressed and somehow empty. This holiday season was completely different. I felt happy and complete. It was a feeling that I wasn't used to but it wouldn't take long for me to like it. Edward was at my side at every moment and he never thought twice about anything that had to do with Jake and me. We had our rough patches but we were getting through them together and that's what mattered.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


End file.
